His Dream
by Swedish-Phoenix
Summary: Post Avengers & Post Thor. Jane/Thor. Fluffy oneshot. He knows he can't admit it, but spending time with his family is the best thing in the world.


**Just a small, cute one-shot to show that I'm fully alive. I got the idea from the Swedish version of Brother Bear (yes, I am swedish), the song "I'm on my way". Short and sweet, and really fluffy. My first K+ rated story!**

* * *

_**-His Secret Dream-**_

Tony Stark sipped on his hot coffee as he watched how Jane ran around with a blonde three year-old girl. They laughed and the snow whirled around them as it fell down from the dark sky. He was soon joined by Steve and Bruce, who enjoyed the view themselves.

"God, aren't they just adorable?"Bruce commented with a chuckle.

"I agree. I hate to admit it, but if my kid didn't have the sniffles, we'd go out too."Steve said and they teared their eyes from the cute event outside.

"So he was the one giving Austin that horrible cold last week?"Tony asked suspiciously.

"It doesn't work that way. Will is sick now, and Austin was last week. So that means that your kid gave Steve's kid the sniffles."Bruce explained and Tony rolled his eyes.

Technicality.

They looked out again and saw how Jane and Astrid built something in the snow. The crisp night air showed itself by the increasing rubbing of arms and rosy cheeks. They heard a door open and close, the sound of footsteps coming closer. Thor and Clint came up to the small group and looked out as well. A smile instantly plastered his face as he saw his wife and daughter play in the winter evening snow, laughing and playing together.

They watched how Jane threw up some snow into the air. Astrid giggled as she tried to catch the snow, dancing around her mom. She caught her in a hug and eskimo-kissed her daughter. She broke free from her mom's grip and took her hat. She filled it with snow and tried to put it on Jane's head again.

"I actually thought Jane would fall for that."Steve chuckled."Astrid's so damn adorable that even I would put it on to watch her smile."

"Agreed."Tony chuckled and they heard a shriek from outside.

Their heads whipped instinctively to the plead for help. The hero-reflexes grew on them, and by now they came as natural as breathing. Jane yelled in discomfort as her daughter shoved snow in her face. She retorted by pushing her into a drift.

"JESUS CHRIST JANE!"Steve yelled and she snapped her head to the side.

She saw the Avengers look at her with surprised looks, with the exception of Steve's horrified face.

"SHE'S A DEMI-GOD! SHE CAN TAKE IT!"Jane yelled in defense and they all broke out in laughter.

Astrid jumped up and wrestled down her mom.

"THOR!"She yelled, laughing."HELP ME!"

But her possible further utterances was muffled by the snow her daughter was throwing in her face. Thor laughed as he went out and helped his family. He grabbed his child and held her up to the sky, sharing a laughter with her. He twirled her around and let her down to the ground. She ran up in her mothers arms and was soon joined by her fathers large arms wrapped around them both. It was an endearing family picture.

"I don't think he wants to admit it, but he's living his ultimate dream."Clint said and Tony cleared his throat.

"Why not admit that you have a great life? A cute kid and a beautiful wife, not to mention being a superhero? I personally think it's awesome."Tony commented.

"He's a king. He's not supposed to show that he has anything that could be a weakness in the eyes of his foes. Wife, kid and a happy life? Definitely not something a king should have a care in the world for."Clint replied with sympathy."It must be really hard for him to keep lying to everyone; putting up a fa ade."

They watched the happy three play around, laughing more happier than ever.

"Look at them. He'd never trade that for anything in the world."Bruce said in the silence."During these five years I've known him, I've never seen him this happy."

"Yup. Having a family makes life, oddly enough, easier than expected."Tony said.

"I couldn't do more than agree. Without a family, life would suck hard."Clint chuckled and picked up his phone."Tasha and Elisabeth are finished shopping, gotta go."

And with that Clint was gone.

Tony looked out once more, but couldn't see the happy three anywhere. Suddenly they bursted into the house and little Astrid ran over the floor with her mother's phone in her hands. She ran closely after and Thor ran his hand through his hand to remove the last of the snow. They sat down in the sofa, Astrid in the middle and Thor began telling a story from Asgard. He had his arms around his two favorite persons in the world, and he held them close.

This was one of the few situation he could be father and husband fulltime. And he enjoyed every second of it, anyone could tell. That happy smile always plastered his lips when he was with family, when he wasn't busy with being a king or a hero. And no one has ever seen that smile on him without having his daughter or wife in his surroundings.

It warmed Tony's heart and he felt good for the god. He knew his own life was a pain, and how much he needed his son and wife in rough times. He could barely imagine how hard it was for Thor, and how much he needed normality in his life. And Jane was the perfect person for that.

He shrugged and said his goodbyes before returning to his suit. He was going home to spend some qualitytime with his family.


End file.
